jackiefandomcom-20200214-history
Race It Up!
Race It Up! is an episode of Playtime with Jackie from season 1. Summary Jackie helps Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and Myceil win a bike race. Plot Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and Myceil yell at Jackie to come here and help them win 2 bike races. Keira hears them throughout her window and runs away with her iPad. When Keira got outside, she thought that there's a bunch of kids, but there are only 4 kids. Nylah asks Jackie if she's still friends with Tashira, but Tashira is not her friend anymore because she stoled her sticker pad and crayon. Jackie helps Keziah, Fushion, Nylah, and Myceil win bike races by saying "Ready, set, GO!". Keira tapes Keziah, Fushion, Nylah, and Myceil racing up the street. They have to watch out for cars during the races. During the second race, Keziah gets ahead of the others and Nylah loses it. Jackie then reviews what Keziah, Myceil, Fushion, and Nylah in 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th. After the races, Keziah, Fushion, Nylah, and Myceil got together, while Jackie pretends to be a baby with a Ring Pop in her mouth. Jackie asks Keziah, Fushion, Nylah, and Myceil where are they going. They are going back to Naylor Avenue because Nylah's tires are squeaking. Jackie reminds, "You can take it back to the house by yourself. I'll wait for you to come back.". Nylah tells Jackie that her tires are squeaking and she needs to fix her tires when she gets home. Jackie kept her promise just as Nylah leaves. After Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and Myceil leave, Jackie excitedly reaches for Keira's iPad. Jackie grabs Keira's iPad and messes up the camera. She then gets closer to her face. Jackie is taking a whole video of Keira and all of the outside objects. The camera shows plants, the house of bricks, the work truck, Keira's flip flops, and the blue car. Sam tells Jackie that she has 10 minutes left to play. Jackie then squeals, "Why? Why? Why do we have to do this?" and asks Keira why does she have to go inside. She continues to tape the prickler plants, the door, 42 (house number), the light stander and her sandals. After Jackie takes a video of the outside objects, Jackie and Keira watch the entire video Jackie took. The video consists of Jackie helping Keziah, Fushion, Nylah, and Myceil winning a bike race, Nylah's tires squeaking, Keira playing with her hair, and all of the outside objects. After the video, Jackie starts playing Coloring Fun once more and Here Is a Heart plays when there are ads. She then looks at her own Jackie Guida Wiki and is looking at Eleanor's page with quotes written above. Craig then arrives home from work and says "Hi" to Keira and Jackie. After Jackie's long playtime, Sam tells her to give Keira's iPad back to her. The episode ends with Jackie giving Keira's iPad back nicely and Sam says "Bye!" as the episode ends. Cast Trivia * This is the 2nd episode to feature Coloring Fun. * This is the 7th episode where the setting takes place outside, but Melissa is absent and doesn't say that the kids are not allowed inside. * This is the only episode Sam is Jackie's parent. * Melissa, Bubblegum, Jean, Opal, and Fluffy don't appear in this episode. * Jackie doesn't wear her school clothes in this episode, she instead wears a periwinkle, striped tank top and shorts as her pajama outfit. * Melissa doesn't say "I'll see you later!" in this episode because she's absent. Instead, Sam is her replacement throughout the episode and he just says "Bye!". Gallery Race_It_Up!_-1.jpeg Keziah riding her bike.jpeg|Keziah! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1